Freakshow: Spilling Blood
by summerbaytroubles
Summary: Penelope Daniells was the legal owner of the Freakshow after her father was mysteriously murdered, but her aunt, Elsa Mars, had to take charge until she was 18. Now she's approaching the age of consent and she has already fallen in love with one of the world's most loved attractors, Jimmy Darling. But things are about to change...and what twisted, dark secret is Penelope hiding?
1. Chapter 1

He didn't deserve this. There was no need for Mr Conrad Daniells to be there on the stone floor, lying in a pool of his own warm blood. Penelope, his daughter, stood over him, biting down hard on her jaw and rubbing her chin with her thumb and forefinger. This wasn't supposed to happen – well it was, but not so slowly. There was nothing else she could really do apart from tell her aunty that it was over. So when Elsa came swooping into the room, a pained look painted all over her face, it was fair to say her breath caught in her throat for a good few seconds. "Oh my goodness, you did it," Elsa murmured, her hand hovering lightly over her mouth. "Is he…?"

"Don't ask me stupid questions," the eight year old girl replied, her light grey eyes darting from Elsa to the corpse. "His throat is ripped out and left on the floor. Can you see? I can see." Elsa let out an uncomfortable cough and nodded.

"How did you manage to get an animal to do that to him?" she asked slowly, bending down slightly so that she could see the corpse in more detail.

"I have my ways," Penelope answered shortly, running her tongue over her teeth and scrunching her mouth up in different ways as she bent down and stared at her father's wide open eyes and poked his cold cheek. "We're done here. Now do what you said you would, call the police and let's get this Freakshow started."

…

Ten years later, Penelope sat in the small dirty white car that she drove through the forest and down to the Freakshow. It was a bright day and she was back from a holiday in Texas with some of her old school friends. Well, if you call them friends – they only spoke to her because they felt sorry for her walking in on her father laying in a pool of thick blood, that's the only reason Penelope Daniells had friends. Torn apart by a wolf's teeth, they said. Elsa, who was in her dressing room in the dimly lit spotlight, noticed Penelope walk in. "You're back?"

"Problem?" Penelope snapped, pushing her hair back away from sticking to her pale forehead. "Where's Jimmy?"

"I don't know where he is," Elsa murmured, staring at her reflection. "You should go and find him." Penelope chewed down on her bottom lip and turned away, leaving the room. She swiftly walked across the muddy field to where she knew Jimmy was staying. Jimmy himself saw her come across from a mile off and prepared himself, checking his reflection in the mirror.

"You look wonderful Jimmy Darling," Penelope trilled, bursting into his caravan in happiness. Jimmy smirked and turned around, folding his arms and leaning against the table top.

"Penny, great to see you again," Jimmy grinned at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend, who was dressed in a short white dress with dark blue heels. Her hair was tied into a high top bun and a few black strands were loose.

"Great to see you too…good to know you haven't left this place," Peneleope murmured, kicking up the carpet of the caravan floor. "I would hate to come back with you not here anymore." Jimmy gave her a sad smile and went over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye.

"I would never be able to leave you, you know that. Not for anyone," he whispered sincerely. Penelope giggled and sniffed.

"Do you promise?"

"Of course," Jimmy sighed. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'm busy!" Jimmy shouted, hoping they would go away. The door swung open and Elsa swooped in, not caring if she interrupted anything.

"Evening lovebirds," she yawned, her voice so clear that she was clearly announcing her presence.

"Elsa, you're back," Jimmy blinked. "Good to know."

"Oh Jimmy Darling you know you're pleased anyway," Elsa yawned.

"Shut up, I'm trying to spend some time with my lady," Jimmy frowned, holding Penelope close and making her smile into his chest.

"Ah bless. Has Penelope ever told you what your name is going to be in your act when it comes up?" Elsa asked slyly. Penelope clenched down on her jaw and slowly pushed Jimmy away, spinning around to face her aunt.

"How about this you old hag," she spat. "In a few months I'll be 18. Therefore in a few months you, will be gone and I will run this show without you. So how about you do me a favour and shut up, about my business?" Jimmy bit back a smile as Elsa chewed her cheeks, turning around and storming out.

"Nicely handled, Penny," Jimmy chuckled, kissing the top of Penelope's nose softly.

"I do try," Penelope blushed.

**New story...so much mystery, I don't know, let me know your thoughts! Next chapter, on Friday.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Her Hunger

"Penny," Elsa hissed in the early hours of the next morning. Penelope opened her eyes slowly and stickily, squinting at the stream of sunlight that was leaking through the window. "Penelope, wake up! There are some people here to see you." She swung her legs out of bed and walked straight past Elsa without saying anything to her. Elsa scurried after her. "Are you not curious about what they want?" she called. Penelope swept straight into the bathroom and poked her head out of the door before closing it shut.

"I can only guess what they want," she whispered. "But I'm guessing it's you who wants to know why they're here." Elsa flushed red.

"Not exactly, but if they're coming into my premises-"

"_Your_ premises? Oh Aunt Elsa, when will you learn" Penelope sighed sadly. Her dark green eyes looked playful as they danced around – she knew that she was getting on Elsa's nerves and she was about to crack. "IT'S NEVER, GOING TO BE YOURS!" This sudden outburst caused Elsa to clutch her chest in surprise – Penelope used to do this often as a child but she hadn't done it for a while.

"You cannot talk to me like that," Elsa hissed angrily, taking a step closer to Penelope. She cocked her eyebrow up in response to this.

"Can't I? Oh god I cannot wait until I turn 18 and I kick you the hell out of this place. You're going to be homeless and Jimmy and I will run this Freakshow and you, my dear aunt Elsa, will not get any of it," Penelope blinked innocently, before flashing a smile and slamming the bathroom door in Elsa's face. That's when Elsa lost it and started slamming on the door with her fists.

"I have done EVERYTHING FOR YOU!" she screeched, still whacking the door. "EVERYTHING! I RAISED YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" But rather than listening to what she had to say, Elsa distantly heard Penelope sing lightly over the sound of the running water.

...

"Eggs! I bring eggs!" came Jimmy's hefty voice. Penelope was sitting on the green patch of grass near the stream at the bottom of the field with her back to the rest of the circus and she was crying, little hot salty tears running down her cheeks into her mouth. When he sat himself next to Penelope and saw that she was crying, he frowned and put the eggs down, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Pen? What's happened?" Penelope only just noticed that he arrived, so she had to think of a lie at the speed of lightening.

"Nothing, nothing, just thinking about…my…dad," she rushed out, scrubbing the tears away. The truth was she didn't know why she was crying…she was just really, really hungry. Being hungry messed with her emotions, badly.

"Aw, babe," Jimmy sighed heavily, rubbing her arms in comfort. "He would be so proud of you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, he would," Penelope said slowly, shutting her eyes. "Sometimes, I wonder what his last thought was before he died." Jimmy sat there uncomfortably, hating it when Penelope spoke about her dad the way she did.

"Don't, don't do that to yourself Penny," he whispered. "Look I brought eggs-"

"Did he take one look at the animal that ripped out his throat and know his life was coming to an end? Did he think of me? Did he want…did he want me to carry on with this place?" Penelope continued, staring at the clouds passing above her as Jimmy just sat there patiently waiting for her to finish. "What do you think Jimmy, darling?"

"I think that you need to eat," Jimmy suddenly said, now noticing how thin his girlfriend was. "What on earth were you doing on that holiday? It looks like you've been starving yourself." Penelope didn't answer this and just swallowed.

"Anyway I have to go now, the council have got a meeting with me about what happens when I turn eighteen," she suddenly mentioned, standing up. Jimmy sighed sadly and stood up too. He hardly saw any of her these days.

"Alright I guess I'll see you around, Pen," he mumbled. Penelope gave him a hug and a quick kiss.

"See you sometime tonight, Jimmy," she muttered back. As she turned around and began to walk back to the main caravans, Jimmy remembered the eggs.

"Oh! PEN! I BROUGHT YOU SOME FRESH EGGS!" he shouted up to her. Penelope slowly turned round before giving a sad sigh that just said 'I told you this before.'

"Jimmy, darling. I don't eat eggs," she tutted, giving him one last smile and leaving the field. Jimmy threw the eggs down in anger – he didn't seem to be able to anything right.

...

"Miss Daniells, it's wonderful to see you again," one of the council members, Miss Ferra said. She was an elderly lady but one that aged well, her silver-blonde hair wisps all tied back in a neat bun. Mr Jax, the other council member, was tall and pompous and wore a moustache that was too easy to make fun of. Mr Dellagino, the short Italian man, always looked tired of life and appeared not to care about what was being said, ever. "You've grown up." Penelope smiled at them and further let them into the tent that she stayed in. It was so large that it looked like a full blown house inside. These people had been checking on her since she was a child.

"Thank you," Penelope blushed as they sat down in their usual spots. "Is this about my upcoming birthday?"

"Yes," Mr Jax nodded swiftly, taking out some paperwork. "You're still sure you want to run this joint alone?" Penelope faintly heard some rustling in the background and knew that something was going on.

"Positive," she said extra loudly. "Absolutely positive, that's all I want." Miss Ferra nodded and cleared her throat.

"Obviously you will have Miss Elsa to-"

"No I won't. I want her out of here," Penelope grumbled, pushing her dark hair away from sticking to her skin of her forehead.

"Oh," Miss Ferra coughed lightly. "Well then it looks like we're set. Are there any questions you would like to ask us?"

"Yes," Penelope said suddenly, leaning in. "If I were to suddenly die, ever, would Elsa get this land?"

"No," Mr Jax whispered. "If you were to die the land would go to the State and the 'Freaks' would have to move out. Elsa can only get this land if you give it to her." Penelope smiled to herself and leaned back in the chair.

"Good to know. So you can run and tell my aunt that, Ma Petite!" she called out. The council stared at her like she had gone mad, but then understood what she meant when the little young lady in her pretty pink sari ran out of her hiding place and scurried to Elsa, who would probably be waiting around the back somewhere.

"How did you know she was there?" Mr Dellagino frowned, recoiled back in shock.

"I know my aunt," Penelope sighed. "She won't rest until she gets this place – she needs all the spies she can get."

"Well there is one way she can get this," Miss Ferra interrupted suddenly, staring at one of the documents she held.

"Which is?" Penelope snapped, glad that she had sent Ma Petite out in time.

"Well, if you were to have a baby and then die, or leave, Miss Elsa would be eligible to run the freakshow again, like she did with you, until the child turns 18."

So, if Penelope had a baby with Jimmy then Elsa could potentially steal the Freakshow?

Well she'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen, won't she?

**A/N: Can I just say, seriously, thank you to everyone that is following this story. This is my seventh story or something ridiculous and never, have so many follows flown in for me in the space of a week. 21 followers is amazing for me, personally, in a week. So thank you all and I am determined for this story to do you all justice. I especially cannot wait for you all to find out what's so twisted and disgusting about Penelope – can you guess? Anyway, thank you! Next chapter, this time next week.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meatballs

Penelope was so hungry. The hunger was about to consume her brain and she couldn't actually function. She felt sick to her stomach but that was because she was so hungry that her actual digestive system actually tried to digest itself. So she had to eat.

The package that she kept in the freezer, in brown paper, was something that she knew Elsa wouldn't dare touch, ever. Penelope had repeated her threats over and over again so that Elsa could state them off by heart easily. 'I will peel your skin and sell it on the black market if you touch this package', 'I will slowly rip your tongue straight out of your mouth and feed it to the crows' and the famous one 'Open this and die.'

She was a nice person, really. She just didn't want Elsa knowing what she held in there.

Penelope made sure Elsa wasn't around before opening the fridge and carefully taking the package out before settling it on the counter. She pulled the string and the wrapper came loose, leaving the 'meatballs' exposed. They were dark red and full of 'juice'.

Penelope was so, so hungry.

She emptied the meatballs into a dish and sat herself down at the table. She didn't want to do this, but she couldn't go without eating for a long, long time. She picked a meatball up with her fingers and squeezed it so a small rush of blood spurted out and ran down her hand, all the way down her arms onto the table. "Come on Pen, this is it," she whispered, before placing the meatball in her mouth and chewing quickly before gulping it down. It was thick and very chewy and frankly disgusting – but also somewhat sweet.

Then she heard the door.

"Crap," she hissed, grabbing the nearest gravy boat and pouring a lot of light brown gravy all over her 'meatballs' to disguise the raw, bleeding state they were in. Elsa walked in and frowned.

"You're eating?" she scoffed, sitting down on the table. Penelope gulped and nodded slowly.

"I can't stay like this forever," she muttered, pushing her plate to the side. Elsa noticed the empty brown paper bag that lay a few centimeters away from her.

"So that's what's in the bag? Meatballs?" Elsa laughed lightly, reaching out for one on the pate. Penelope slapped her hand and Elsa snapped it back in shock.

"Don't touch," Penelope mumbled, standing up. "Don't. I will know." Then Penelope started to feel sick. "I've got to go, I'll be back later." And with that, she scurried out of the place and went to find Jimmy, leaving Elsa in the kitchen.

…

"Woah, Pen," Jimmy skidded across the grass over to where Penelope was violently throwing up in a puddle, near to his own tent. He rubbed her back and pushed her hair away so it didn't stick to her forehead and in her mouth. Then he noticed that the vomit itself, was dark red and had meaty chunks bobbing about in it. At that point, his worry went into concern. "Is – is that blood? Babe what the hell did you eat?" Penelope was shivering and attempted to answer but couldn't get the words out. Jimmy just sighed and waited until she was done before gently steering her away from the sticky mess. He managed to get her to speak.

"I…I'm fine," Penelope stuttered, still shivering but trying to act like she was okay. Jimmy wasn't stupid.

"Hun if you have poisoning or something we need to-"

"What's this whole thing about a killer clown?" Penelope asked loudly, trying to divert the conversation whilst also avoiding Jimmy's eye contact.

"Some guy is dressed as a clown and killing people – it speaks for itself, Pen what's actually wrong?" he persisted. Penelope felt the little timer in her head begin to tick and go off. She was close to attacking him, she couldn't do anything like that again.

Once was enough.

"Jimmy you need to drop it right now," Penelope hissed, holding his face in her two hands.

"Pen you smell of blood-" But he saw her eyes and how dark and yet pleading they were. He wasn't going to let this one go completely but he had to leave it for now. He didn't want to stress her. "How was the meeting?" Penelope let out a long thankful sigh as she realised Jimmy was attempting to move on.

"It was good. Elsa can't get this place unless I have a baby and then die," she muttered, taking her hands away and folding her arms. Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds…exciting," he shrugged. "So no kids for us then." Penelope let out an uncomfortable cough.

"Um…I didn't know you were interested in having kids in the first place," she spluttered.

"I…well…doesn't everyone?" Jimmy frowned, genuinely confused.

"Sure but with me? You have no idea what I'm like, Jimmy, if you knew you wouldn't be saying-" Jimmy cut her off with a gentle kiss then, even though her mouth must have tasted somewhat vile.

"When will you realise that I don't care?" he whispered, lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger. Penelope gulped and was about to reply with something that she may have regretted a little later when suddenly, more pressing things came to her mind.

"Jimmy I have to go, I feel like Elsa is getting up to something that I specifically told her not to do," she sighed apologetically, before giving him a little curtsey and leaving the field.

…

"ELSA?!" Penelope screamed, as she entered their home. Elsa strode out of the kitchen in a long robe of some sort, looking like she was ready for bed.

"What are you shouting about fraulein?" Elsa asked sweetly and so innocently that Penelope knew she had done something stupid.

"Don't fraulein me, I'm not even German I don't even know what that means," Penelope snapped. "Why are you acting so dodgy? What have you done?"

"Fraulein is what we say to unmarried women," Elsa waved her off, brushing past her as she swept into her room. Penelope simply reached out and grabbed her arm, roughly spinning her around. She studied her face as Elsa just blinked at her, this whole innocent act not working out.

Then she saw it, the smear of something red on the corner of her mouth.

"I thought, I told you, to leave the meatballs alone," Penelope hissed through gritted teeth, her voice so menacing that Elsa felt a little unhinged.

"They weren't even cooked properly. I've heard of rare but if you keep eating like that you're going to give yourself food poisoning," she tutted, which really wound Penelope up to a level where she just let go of Elsa's arm and just stormed into the kitchen angrily, where she saw her plate of meatballs, but with half a chunk bitten out of it, exposing the red bleeding meat.

"Joke's on you, my dear Aunt," Penelope muttered to herself bitterly, binning the meatballs quickly. "You have no idea what you've just eaten."

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY. My life went really weird and I couldn't update any more chapters for a week because I wasn't happy with any of them but I am glad you guys appreciate this story so far. What do you think Penelope's dark secret is? I love her, she's insane and everything but she's so much fun to write about.**


	4. Chapter 4 - False Baby

"I hope you know there are new people coming today," Elsa told Penelope the next morning, over breakfast. Jimmy was sitting with them, as he usually did at least once a week. Penelope swallowed her water, the glass clinking against her teeth.

"Who?"

"Conjoined twins," Elsa answered shortly. Jimmy glanced up from where he poked at his poached eggs.

"Where the hell did you find them?" he asked, impressed. Penelope chewed her bottom lip as she felt her stomach begin to hurt. She knew that if it rumbled, they would ask her why she wasn't eating from the large selection of food laid out in front of her, and she had no time for that.

"I have my sources," Elsa gave a happy sigh. "And wow, they are beautiful." Jimmy raised his eyebrows and put his fork down, losing his appetite.

"Babe, you're not eating?" he asked quietly, watching Penelope cradle a glass of water in the palms of her sweating hands.

"I've been feeling really queasy recently," she answered him quietly, putting the glass down. Jimmy looked seriously concerned and now, so did Elsa.

"You've been like this for a few weeks now, fraulein," she blinked, finishing her fried bread glistening with butter and taking a napkin.

"It's nothing, it's just sickness of some sort," Penelope mumbled, going pale as she tried to hold in her hunger. Jimmy and Elsa looked at each other and Penelope could tell they were thinking the same thing.

"You don't think you're…"

"I'm not pregnant, Jimmy," Penelope snapped, staring at her empty plate. Jimmy swallowed and shrugged slightly.

"I mean it wouldn't be a bad thing if you were, right?" he said quietly. Elsa almost choked on the toast she was eating.

"Yes, yes it would," Elsa snapped. "Don't ever think otherwise. Bringing a baby into this place is not wise, not right now."

"Nobody said it was, Elsa," Penelope murmured, taking a gulp of water and clutching her stomach with the other hand. Jimmy rubbed her leg under the table and Penelope glanced up at him, before feeling another wave of nausea over herself.

"Pen, do you wanna go outside to get some air?" Jimmy suggested, standing up. Penelope shook her head quickly.

"No, I think I'm gonna go back to bed. Thanks for the breakfast, Elsa. It was…great," she forced a smile and got up, kissing Jimmy lightly and trudging into her room.

…

That evening, when Penelope woke up, she heard a commotion coming from the Main Even tent. Curiousity took over her as she got out of bed, grabbed her pink satin dressing gown and sweeping out of her room. She saw how dark it was and wasn't fazed, having to follow the lights of the carousel to get to the main event tent. She saw that there was a huge crowd of people outside, mothers, fathers, children, even dogs. They were all wrapped up warm and their faces were plastered with excitement. As Penelope walked by, most people recognised her and started whispering about her as she swayed by.

"There's Penelope!"

"That's the daughter!"

"She's famous, she's so pretty!"

"Her hair is so long and black – I love it!"

"God what I would give to look like her!"

"How lucky is Jimmy to be dating her?"

"How lucky is she to be dating Jimmy?"

Penelope gave a wry smile and little waves to the crowd as she swiftly swept into the tent and closed the large plastic curtain-like doors, where the freaks all were preparing for tonight's show, lining chairs out in their tens. Elsa was on the stage speaking to someone…someone with two heads.

"Hey there Pen," Ethel, the bearded lady, grinned. She was a huge fan of Penelope's and always liked to treat her like a daughter. Penelope enjoyed her company also.

"Evening Ethel," Penelope gave her a little smile but kept her eyes on Elsa, suspicion rising in her chest. "Who is my aunt talking to?"

"The twins – Bette and Dot," Ethel sighed bitterly. "I don't know what's given her such a caring heart recently." Penelope ran her fingers through her hair and sniffed in suspicion.

"She's up to something but for once, I don't care," Penelope mumbled.

"So I heard that you may be giving me a grandbaby soon!" Penelope heard a piercing white noise in her ears as she tried to figure out what Ethel was saying.

"You…what?"

"According to Jimmy, yeah!" Penelope stared at Ethel who appeared to be…beaming, almost, radiating with some form of happiness. She couldn't bring herself to break it to Ethel that actually, she was pretty sure that she wasn't pregnant.

"Uh…yeah, maybe. Jimmy does like to exaggerate but I don't know what the sickness is, as of yet," she worded carefully, beginning to shiver a little under the thin layer of satin. Ethel just beamed and ended up giving Penelope a huge hug, which was highly unusual for her.

"Thank you, thank you," was all she could say. Then she put her hands on Penelope's flat stomach as if she already knew there was a child in there. Jimmy, who was tightening the skin of the drum on the stage, saw this and his face was hard to read. It was a mix between happiness, sadness and then misery as he remembered Elsa's words about no children in the freakshow.

But he wanted a child, so badly. A daughter to protect, a son to be a father to. A family with the woman he loved. He just wanted to be somewhat normal.

Meanwhile Penelope had said her goodbyes to Ethel and walked onto the stage where the twins stood with Elsa. When they saw Penelope, both of their eyes went wide in admiration and shock.

"Oh! My lady," Bette bowed her head slightly, blushing at the sight of her. Dot nodded as a sign of respect but said nothing. Penelope didn't take a liking to her but automatically liked Bette.

"Evening ladies. And welcome to…paradise," she smiled gracefully, almost regally. Bette was totally taken in amazement but Dot, once again, said nothing.

"Well thank you, ma'am. We have heard so much about you, you're the biggest celebrity right now-" Bette rambled on.

"Yes, thank you for sending your aunt to get us," Dot cut her sister off. Penelope raised her eyebrows.

"Oh no, my aunt did this one all on her own," she assured them, as Jimmy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. He kissed her neck softly.

"How are you feeling?" he mumbled into her skin. As usual, Penelope smelt of green apples.

"Better," Penelope whispered back, holding his arms.

"Ya know…I don't know if this whole baby thing is that much of a bad idea," he muttered gently.

That's when Dot's eyes grew dark with jealousy.

And Penelope's heart grew dark with fear.

She knew that it wasn't pregnancy that made her sick.

It was the meatballs.

**A/N; WHAT WAS IN THOSE MEATBALLS THOUGH?! And should I give Penelope and Jimmy Darling a baby? Hmmmm.**

**Twitter: langdondarling**

**Thanks guysss, see you on Friday!**

- **J x**


	5. Chapter 5 - Human Blood

"Good evening everybody and welcome to this evening's Freak Show!" Jimmy introduced, getting a massive reaction of cheers from the audience. Penelope watched from the side of the stage, now wearing her long red dress and her black heels. Her black hair was curled and pushed to the side of her head, in a Spanish type of bun. Elsa had tried to dress up as much but tonight, Penelope stole the show.

"So what exactly is like being the lady of Jimmy Darling, the most loved attractor?" Penelope turned around to see that Bette was talking to her, those eyes full of eagerness.

"It's great," Penelope said unenthusiastically, tucking her side fringe behind her ear and turning back around to face her boyfriend who was cheering the crowd on before the Bearded Lady came and did her set.

"You're so pretty," Bette gushed. Penelope smiled at her then, a real smile, a little touched that she would say this after not knowing her for that long.

"Thank you," she nodded humbly. "As are you." Dot would say nothing, standing there stubbornly.

"Thank you so much," Bette blushed. "Did you hear that, Dot? Penelope called us pretty!"

"That's very lovely of her highness," Dot muttered a little bitterly. Penelope heard the bitterness in her tone of voice and said nothing, but glared at her in irritation. Elsa joined them on the side of the stage, sweeping around in her long dress.

"News of your illness has spread around the camp," she hissed in Penelope's ear. She shrugged.

"So what?" she answered.

"So I've called a doctor to see you tomorrow to make sure that you're okay," Elsa broke the news, staring straight into Penelope's face. Penelope's heart dropped so far down that she thought she was going to throw up again.

"What…why would you do that?" she muttered.

"To check if it's contagious, or if you have poisoning from something you ate or anything – we can't have you getting seriously ill, business is far too good," Elsa said simply, before tapping Penelope's head and leaving again.

Penelope knew that once the doctor came, he would be able to tell what she ate and then tell Elsa or worse, the police. She couldn't afford that, there had to be another reason for her illness…and she could only think of one. Penelope patiently waited for Ethel to do her set because it meant that Jimmy would come down – and then she kissed him. Hard.

"Woah, what was that for?" Jimmy smirked once they broke apart, not knowing that Dot's eyes were trained on them both. Penelope held Jimmy's face in her hands.

"I thought...you're right. We should have a baby, let's do it," she muttered, her eyes showing that she was serious. Jimmy's own eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently, not able to wipe the smile away.

"I've never been more sure in my life," Penelope breathed. Jimmy grinned and picked her up, spinning her around in happiness.

"I love you so, so much," he panted afterwards, kissing her again.

"I love you too," Penelope put her own smile on but inside, she was more than petrified.

…

Penelope woke up early a few weeks after that night, squinting at the sun streaming through the window into the room she shared with Jimmy, which was warm and cosy. Jimmy lay fast asleep, a happy little smirk on his face like he was incredibly proud of himself from what had happened the night before. Well, who wouldn't be?

Penelope thought back to a simpler time where things weren't confusing and she had to lie and cause problems in order for people not to ask about her in suspicion.

Then Jimmy woke up.

"Good morning precious," he hummed, stretching.

"Good morning," Penelope turned around and smiled anxiously.

"D'ya feel anything…ya know…in your womb?" Jimmy asked hopefully, nibbling his bottom lip. "Any progress?" Penelope couldn't help but laugh at his hopefulness.

"Jimmy babe, I don't know, I feel fine now! I guess we'll know soon," Penelope shrugged slightly, swiftly tying her long dark hair into a bun and making her way to her bathroom.

"I know…I'm just so excited," Jimmy continued, genuinely looking overjoyed. Penelope just crossed her fingers as went into the bathroom.

Later that morning, at the dinner table, Penelope stared at the food in front of her and knew it was time. She had to eat, properly, so that if she was pregnant at least the baby was healthy. Jimmy watched her in silence as she picked up a piece of bread and held it to her mouth. Her hands were shaking and her breathing was rigid.

"Penny," Jimmy whispered his eyebrows furrowed together in concern. "Babe. Are you okay?" Elsa just gave constant blinks.

"Fine, just fine," Penelope muttered. She had to get this over and done with. She tore a piece of bread from the one she had in her hand and chewed it quickly, swallowing it so that she wouldn't even taste the actual bread properly. She shivered after it slipped down her throat, disgusted.

"Elsa when did you say the doctor was coming down?" Jimmy asked quietly, his eyes still trained on his girlfriend.

"This morning," Elsa answered quickly, as Penelope chewed another lot of bread.

The doctor had come a few weeks earlier and put Penelope's illness down to a stomach ache, and said he would come back in a month and see how she was. However, Penelope appeared to be getting a lot better, due to the fact that she was now eating 'properly' but with great difficulty.

But there was no suspicion with her illness, so technically Penelope didn't care if she was pregnant or not, which to be honest she rather would not be.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"That's him!" Elsa announced, sashaying out to answer it. Jimmy, who had been waiting non stop for some form of good news, held Penelope's hand in comfort and gave her a little smile.

"Miss…Penelope, could I examine you in another room please?" the doctor rushed out, looking worried and concerned.

"Yeah, sure," Penelope gave a worried nod but got up and followed him.

"What's happened, Doctor?" Elsa asked sharply, following them both and dragging Jimmy behind her.

"There are traces in her blood of…human blood of some sort," the doctor explained at the speed of lightening.

"What?!" Elsa scoffed. "That's not possible…."

"Wait what does that even mean?" Jimmy ran his hand through that short blonde hair of his.

"It means that, unless Penelope has been eating people, ha ha, she's pregnant!"

Elsa's face dropped.

Jimmy's lit up.

Penelope fainted.

A baby?

A baby.

**A/N: A BABY. THAT IS ALL. Things are about to get dark….**

- **J x **


	6. Chapter 6 - Bloodshed

"Oh wow," Penelope breathed, her mind going blank of the right words to say. "Oh, wow."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked sharply. Her eyes were wide and chest was heaving, as if she was having a mini panic attack. "What do you mean pregnant?"

"We're having a baby?" Jimmy whispered, the look of joy dancing about in his eyes.

"Congratulations," the doctor smiled slightly, writing it all down to put in his file and closing his briefcase. "I'll be back in a few weeks to check on you."

"Thank you," Elsa said coldly, beginning to show him out hurriedly. Once he had gone, she walked back into the room where Jimmy and Penelope stood, clearly still in shock.

"Don't even start," Penelope warned her, sitting on the bed. Jimmy sat next to her and took her into a hug.

"I thought I told you that there were to be no children?" Elsa hissed at them both, enraged.

"We can't help the ways of nature, Elsa," Jimmy frowned at her in disgust. "Pen was pregnant from before you said that anyway."

"Then let's get rid of it," Elsa said simply.

"No," both Penelope and Jimmy said at the same time.

"Fine. Have this baby. But don't ask for any help from me – because I won't give it to you."

"So what, you're saying that you don't want a Christmas tree in camp? Who doesn't like Christmas trees?" Elsa tutted, still browsing the selection of pine trees that had been delivered straight to her door.

"No I'm saying that Christmas is a waste of both time and money. Every single Christmas, something bad happens, and I hate that," Penelope snapped, her arms folded as she watched her aunt ponder over each plant.

"It depends how large you want the tree to be, to be fair," Elsa continued, not listening to a word that came out of her niece's mouth. "And what kind of style we're aiming for."

"Maybe if you listened to a word I said you wouldn't even have this problem," came her only reply.

"The art of not listening seems to run in the family," Elsa mumbled, narrowing her eyes. "I'm sure I told you and Jimmy no children?"

"You did," Penelope nodded. "And I'm not pregnant." Elsa's eyes then lit up like a Christmas tree herself.

"You're not? Oh my, oh my that is a real relief. Thank god we haven't told anyone yet," she breathed out, more than pleased. "But, wait a minute…what-" Elsa stopped talking abruptly and this caused Penelope to blink at her in confusion.

"Why the sudden halt?" she asked her quietly. She followed her eye line and then saw them. Jimmy and the new fortune teller. Clearly kissing. "I knew it," Penelope mumbled, feeling her eyes brimming with tears and her hands begin the shake like mad. Elsa turned to her and took great pity on her.

"Sweet…" Penelope looked up at Elsa and for once didn't tell her to shut up. For once she didn't slap her. She just nodded her head slightly to show that she appreciated what she was saying.

"I'll be fine…" with that, she left the scene.

…

Maggie sat in her chair, trying to figure out her next move, when there was a knock on her caravan door. She sighed and went to open it, and when she saw Penelope standing there, reminiscent of The Grudge but just prettier. She had never spoken to her, not properly, but she was more than aware of who she was. "Um…good evening, ma'am," she mumbled, moving to the side so that Penelope could come in.

"Good evening…Merry Christmas," were Penelope's only cold words before she walked into the caravan.

"Merry Christmas. Umm…can I help you?"

"I would just like a reading," Penelope said quietly, pushing her hair back so that her whole pale face was visible. "Please." Maggie gulped and quickly got into character.

"Right…would you like to take a seat?" Penelope went to settle herself in the chair opposite the crystal ball, struggling to hold in her anger. Maggie sat herself down in the free chair and asked Penelope to open her palms, but she didn't.

"Lady Penelope, I really need you to-"

"Are you in love with Jimmy?" Penelope asked suddenly, her head snapping back up which made Maggie jump. Her eyes went wide.

"In love?" she spluttered, dropping the act completely. "No. No he's yours."

"I know you've never really been one to worry about what's mine. I've seen the way he stares at you, I know he's been coming home later and later and I know that you two have something going on. I just want to hear it from your mouth," Penelope said the words so calmly that it sent chills down Maggie's spine.

"I mean…I guess we're good friends. But I would never go so far as to do anything with him because he's yours!" Penelope just gave her a sad smile and stood up.

"That's all I needed to know. Thank you, Maggie. I appreciate that." Then, she left without another word.

…

Jimmy was already in the main tent when Penelope walked in, in a flurry. Her eyes were watering and she was so, so hungry. "You're not pregnant, are you?" Penelope stopped and stared at him in disgust.

"Jimmy, we're not doing this right now," she whispered, feeling her stomach rumble again.

"The doctor – he called me and said the official tests said you were not pregnant. And you knew you weren't as well. Why would you lie to me?" Jimmy's voice was rising now, reaching levels it definitely did not need to.

"You want to talk about liars?" Penelope snapped, spinning around to face him. Her eyes were blazing in rage. "Do you want to go there? Do you?!" Jimmy went quiet then. "Do you know who I spoke to? I spoke to Maggie, your Maggie. Your new girlfriend, the pretty blonde girl with blue eyes." Elsa came into the tent then, hearing the commotion. She had tinsel around her neck.

"Penelope, leave it and come back into the tent," she hissed.

"No, I want to hear what Jimmy's excuse is this time," Penelope mumbled back, already crying. Jimmy shook his head, running his hands through his dirty blonde hair,

"I don't have an excuse. Yes, I like Maggie, okay? I was gonna tell you before but then-"

"But then what?"

"But then the whole baby thing got in the way and I prepared myself to be a father and stick it out with you! But now I know it's not true I don't have to bother, right?" Penelope went even paler and began to shiver and shake in anger.

"Penelope I said come here," Elsa pressed on, seeing where this was going.

"So it's over?" Penelope whispered, clutching her hair in such great distress that it broke Jimmy's heart.

"Penny-" Penelope just stormed out in floods of tears. Jimmy rushed out after her, Elsa close behind. Maggie watched from her caravan window in horror. "Penelope, wait!" She turned around to face him.

"What does she have?!" she screamed.

"Penelope!" Elsa snapped, most of the freaks now watching them in interest.

"What does she have, Jimmy, that I don't? What's so different?" Jimmy bit down on his jaw.

"I guess…I don't know! You're normal, you're perfect you don't deserve a freak like me!" he finally yelled. Penelope couldn't take it any longer. She was about to lose him, for this one secret.

"I'm a freak too," she cried, thick tears. "But I'm a freak too." Elsa blinked at her and Jimmy lowered his arms so they were swinging by his side.

"How?" he asked quietly. "W-what?"

"I don't eat food, Jimmy," Penelope said, barely above a whisper and keeping her hair clutched in her shaking hands. "I…I eat raw meat…"

"That doesn't make you a freak-"

"Human…human m-meat."

And that's when Jimmy threw up and Elsa screamed her head off.

**A/N: OKAY SO ONLY A FEW OF YOU GOT THE FACT THAT SHE WAS A CANNIBAL. BUT YES. OMG. YES. MESSED TF UP AM I RIGHT. AM I RIGHT? OKAY SO IF YOU'RE SQUEAMISH THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE NOT FOR YOU. HAPPY NEW YEARS. OKAY.**

- **Jx**


End file.
